KUROBAS CUP 2015
is the event following KUROBAS CUP 2013 that took place on September 20th (Sunday). Similarly to KUROBAS CUP 2013, the event features the majority of the voice actors from the Seirin basketball team, together with Kise, Midorima, Aomine, Takao, along with new additions such as Murasakibara, Himuro, along with Rakuzan's Mibuchi, Hayama and Mayuzumi. On 17 August 2015, an emergency announcement was made, announcing a new addition to the cast; Hiroshi Kamiya as Seijūrō Akashi. A special appearance was also made by Jun Fukuyama, Makoto Hanamiya's voice actor. Featured characters Events Songs - First Half The event begins with OLDCODEX and some of the cast singing the ending theme songs and several of their solo and duet character songs respectively. The order in which these songs were sang is: *OLDCODEX - Lantana *OLDCODEX - WALK *OLDCODEX - CATALRHYTHM *Tetsuya Kuroko and Taiga Kagami - SHOUT!! *Junpei Hyūga and Shun Izuki - Challenger Spirit *Daiki Aomine and Ryōta Kise - Let Me Burn!! *Atsushi Murasakibara - LAZY LAZY *Tatsuya Himuro - Any time, any place *Yukio Kasamatsu - Locker Room Kara Ashita wo Sakebe *Ryō Sakurai - Ayamari Kinoko no Yuutsu *Shintarō Midorima and Kazunari Takao - Way to Victory Drama: Wall Art Similarly to the Let’s play street basketball! voice acting performance done by the cast in KUROBAS CUP 2013, this voice acting features an original story performed with still images. These images were featured in the ending themes of the second season of Kuroko no Basuke. Songs - Second Half After the voice acting performance done by the cast, it was time for more singing of character songs. Kenshō Ono also makes a solo appearance with his second single and the fifth opening theme, ZERO, followed by a medley of all the other opening themes by GRANRODEO. The order in which these songs were sang is: *Tetsuya Kuroko and Taiga Kagami - Soshite Kore Kara, Nando Demo *Shinji Koganei & Satoshi Tsuchida - Unsung☆Regulars *Ono Kensho - ZERO (Short Ver) *Taiga Kagami & Tatsuya Himuro - Blue Sky Memories *Tetsuya Kuroko, Ryōta Kise, Shintarō Midorima, Daiki Aomine, Atsushi Murasakibara, Seijūrō Akashi - REGAL GENERATION *GRANRODEO medley **''Memories'' **''The Other Self (Short Ver)'' **''RIMFIRE (Short Ver)'' **''Hengen Jizai no Magical Star (Short Ver)'' **''Punky Funky Love (Short Ver)'' **''Can Do (Short Ver)'' "The Best Present" OVA preview One of the few main highlights of the event was the preview of the recently announced OVA, titled The Best Present (Saikō no Present Desu), where the plot circles around Kuroko's birthday that led to the photograph he obtained from Momoi in the last episode of the anime. It is shown that the the former Teikō Junior High players gather once again and play a street basketball game, where Aomine and Akashi teamed up with Kuroko against Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara. The birthday party in the evening was held in Kagami's house, celebrated by the Seirin basketball team and the Generation of Miracles. The OVA is was released on 24 December 2015. Finale The event ended with all of the voice actors and participants giving their farewells to everyone as KUROBAS CUP 2015 comes to a close. Just like KUROBAS CUP 2013, before the event ended, all the cast gathered to perform Seishun TIP-OFF!! 'Kuroko no Basuke' Movie Announcement It was only after the event had ended, did the official staff make an announcement, informing fans about an upcoming movie for the series that would be released in the near future. It is unconfirmed if the plot of the movie will follow that of Kuroko no Basuke EXTRA GAME, the sequel following the main plot of the entire series. Trivia *This event was announced in the trailer regarding the announcement of the series's 3rd season - Blu-ray&DVD Vol. 2 and 3's releases. *During the event, pamphlets that were on sale contained bonus content; mainly a Q&A session with the main cast of the series. One question asked "What would be your dream team?", and while almost everyone mentioned that they would like Kuroko in their team, Ryōhei Kimura, the voice actor of Kise, answered that his dream team would consist of five Kises because of his Perfect Copy ability. External links *Official KUROBAS CUP 2015 website Category:Kuroko no Basuke